The present invention relates to electronic messaging and, more particularly, to communications security management.
Savvy electronic device users have learned methods to detect and avoid the simplest forms of spam or phishing emails using various techniques such as filters. While automated spam filters are far from perfect, they are getting better at weeding out easily detectable issues. However, there is still some required work for more complex schemes in which the user must effectively choose a filter that will not miss items it should have filtered or will catch things it should not have filtered. Each time a new solution becomes available, it isn't long before spammers and phishers develop a new way to send undesirable emails.